The Friend
Summary A White Rabbit named Robert who's a New Student in Miss Simian's Class Becomes Gumball's Soul Mate. And Darwin Really feels left out Fan Fiction (Saga Begins with Fireball downstairs waiting for Gumball and Darwin to get ready) Fireball: C'mon You lazy heads! We're gonna be late for school! (Gumball and Darwin is upstairs at the beginning of the stairs) Gumball: Be Down in a Minute! (Gumball and Darwin has Covered themeselves in Ice Cubes) Gumball: Okay Following my Calculations! Gumball: These Ice Cubes will make us Slide down the Stairs with Almost the Speed of light! Gumball: Go! (Gumball and Darwin slides down the Stairs) Darwin: Awesome! (Gumball and Darwin walks over to Fireball who is angrily staring at them) Gumball: Ready! Fireball: Gumball Why are you Naked!!!!! Fireball: PUT ON SOMETHING CLOTHES RIGHT NOW! Fireball: AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Gumball: Geez Okay! Okay! (Gumball walks Upstairs) Fireball: DARWIN PUT ON SOME PANTS! Darwin: But I Don't need to we- Fireball: Do It Anyways!!! (Later Gumball, Fireball and Darwin is walking over to the Bus station) (And Darwin is walking like a Man in a Space suit) Darwin: Gumball how can you walk in these Things? Gumball: It's Easy! By the way, Anais is sick today. (Later in the classroom Miss simian is talking about todays Lesson or something like that) Gumball: (Whispering to himself) Blah blah blah keep talking you dumb Monkey! Miss Simian: Okay Children! Miss Simian: Today we're gonna get a New Student in our class today! Aguilera: I Don't hope it's my Cousin again.. Miss Simian: His Name is Robert! He's a White Rabbit! Miss Simian: And Here he is! (Robert comes into the Classroom) Robert: Hi my Fellow Students! Robert: My name Robert as you already know. Miss Simian: OK Rob. Miss Simian: You can sit by Hmmmm.. Miss Simian: It looks like every seat has been taken except that seat in the corner. Miss Simian: Hmm..Well! Darwin, you move over to the seat in the corner So Robert can sit next to Gumball! Darwin: But Wait! What Why? Mss Simian: Things need to change Darwin! Darwin: No it's not! Miss Simian: MOVE TO THE CORNER NOW!!! Darwin:...Okay! (Darwin Walks over to the seat in the corner where MeeMee and Robert walks over to the seat Next to Gumball) Robert: Hi! Gumball: (Flatly) Hi. Robert: My name is Robert. Gumball: Yeah we heard that like three times. Robert: Since we sits next to each other, I think we should know we should each other better, Gumball: Ok.. Robert: Okay let me begin. (After the class, Robert and Gumball walks out of the classroom laughing) Gumball: Robert! You're like the most Awesome Guy on the face of Earth! Robert: Aw Come on, Gumball: Seriously! Look at you! Gumball: You could be the President of America! Robert: Aw Gumball Seriously, I'm just a Regular student. Gumball: Wanna be Friends? Robert: Yes that's Fine! Gumball: GREAAT!!! (Jumps in the air) Gumball: Wanna come over to my House? Robert: Sorry Gumball, I can't. Robert: I Just moved to the Town and my Parents want me to stay in the House the First Night, Gumball: Oh..Okay. (dissappointed) Robert: But you can come over to my House..If you want? Gumball: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!!! Gumball:...Great! see ya later. (Gumball Jumps happily away) Robert: Wow he must really have a Load of Friends (When Robert turns the other way he notices Darwin and Bobert looking at him Angered) Darwin: Look you colourless Guy! Darwin: Gumball is my best friend! Darwin; And you're not gonna take him away from me! Darwin: Or else it's gonna cost ya! Darwin: You got that! Robert: Uh... sorry? I don't really know you Robert: What is your name? Darwin: Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson The Third! (Darwin walks away) Bobert: And I the smart robot! (Bobert walks away) Robert: Okay? WILL ROBERT AND GUMBALL BECOME SOULMATES? WILL GUMBALL DUMP DARWIN?! WILL BOBERT GETS REVENGE OVER GUMBALL? AND WILL GUMBALL EVER LEARN HOW TO DO A PUSH-UP? FIND ALL THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS IN THE NEXT PART! UNLESS THE LAST ONE! CUZ GUMBALL IS A JERK! Category: Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category: Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts